


Cause It Already Is

by roguewords



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Convince yourself that everything is alright</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause It Already Is

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to deense for the hand holding and convincing me that I'm not insane, at least writing-wise. OK, I swear to whoever you believe in, I wrote this before I saw "Something Borrowed."

_And when you said I could not stay with you, that's not the way you would have wanted to be. Convince yourself that everything is alright, cause it already is._

He watched her go on the CCTV. Go with Rhys. Go home to something _normal_ , something that he would never have. The closest thing he ever had to normal was traipsing around time and space with a Time Lord and nineteen year old blond. And that was definitely not normal.

But she could have normal. Should have normal.

Only normal and Torchwood don't really go together.

***

 

She loves Rhys, she knows in her heart that she does. But it's a comfortable, settled type of love.

What she feels for Jack…isn't.

It's not that she isn't madly in love with Rhys, she is. She knows she is. She doesn't have to convince herself, or Jack, of that.

(When she lost her memory of Rhys, even though she doesn't remember it, she still felt this deep soul shaking feeling for him, even if she couldn't place it right then. And even if she doesn't remember it, she has admitted to Jack that she loves him. She just hadn't qualified it yet.)

She's not sure what to call this feeling she has for Jack. It's more than just simple like or even lust. She trusts him, completely. Even when she disagrees with him, she still knows that in the end he's right. She'd die for him if it was necessary, thankfully it's not.

But she could never go home with him. She can't see that. Can't see going home and cooking, watching the telly. Being domestic.

She can't see Jack doing domestic.

***

 

 _so take him home._

Rhys comes to pick her up sometimes. Not often. But often enough, to seem like a reminder to him that she'll never be his.

Deep in his heart he knew that a long time ago. Before discovering a ring on her finger, before the Year That Never Was, before shooting practice on the target range.

Jack Harkness knew the day he met her that Gwen Cooper would never be his. It hurts to know that this is one time that a mere mortal stood in the way of someone he wanted.

And if he were the type to think about such things, he might notice that he had changed over the last one hundred and fifty years. Not noticeably to himself, but obviously enough.

One hundred and fifty years ago, he wouldn't have let something like _love_ stop him from getting what he wanted.


End file.
